


스팁피터_단편1

by MINYstory



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Steven Grant Rogers & Peter parker, captain america: civil war - Fandom, 스팁피터
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MINYstory/pseuds/MINYstory
Summary: ㅉ님을 위한 리퀘 단문 연성





	

**Author's Note:**

> ㅉ님을 위한 리퀘 단문 연성

 

 

  
'피터, 이제 내려오지 않을래?'

 

짧은 금발의 청년이 나뭇잎이 풍성히 드리운 커다란 나무 위를 올려다보고 있다. 햇빛을 가득 받는 나무의 윗부분은 이미 붉게 물들었지만, 청년을 내려보고 있는 작은 소년이 있는 아랫부분은 아직 여름의 기운을 품은 채 푸르러서, 그 사이에 자리잡은 깡마른 소년이 마치 나무의 요정처럼 보인다고 청년은 생각했다.

 

'날도 쌀쌀한데 겉옷도 안 입고. 나랑 같이 들어가자, 응?'

 

청년은 다정한 얼굴로 계속 소년을 설득해보았다. 그러나 나무로 올라간 지 1시간이 넘도록 어떤 행동도, 대꾸도 없었던 소년은 역시나 조용히 고개를 돌려 담 너머를 응시할 뿐이었다. 청년은 난감한 듯 짧은 한숨을 내쉬며 어깨를 늘어뜨렸다. 그는 잠시 얇은 티셔츠와 반바지에 맨발인 소년을 쳐다보며 무언가 생각하다가, 결심한 듯 나무로 다가가 둥치를 밟고 오르기 시작했다. 그제야 청년을 향해 시선을 돌린 소년은 처음에는 못 오를것이라 생각했는지 시큰둥한 표정이다가, 청년이 수월히 올라오기 시작하자 당황한 표정이 되어 주위를 둘러보았다. 어딘가 도망갈 구석을 찾는 것이 확실했지만 청년이 올라온 것에 당황할만큼 소년이 자리한 곳은 오르기 어려운 위치였고, 그래서 그 자신도 오도가도 못한 채 조심스레 다가오는 청년에게서 고개를 돌려 불만을 표시하는 것 외에는 방법이 없었다. 소년에게서 한뼘 정도 떨어진 곳에 겨우 앉은 청년은 작고 마른 뺨 한쪽이 불만으로 살짝 부어있는 옆모습을 보면서 피식 웃고말았다. 입고 있던 가죽자켓을 벗어 소년에게 걸쳐주자 뺨이 더 볼록 튀어나온다. 청년은 고개를 돌려 저만치 건물 앞에서 걱정스레 바라보고 있는 수녀에게 손을 흔들어보인다. 그녀는 그제야 안심한 듯 주변에 있던 다른 아이들을 데리고 건물 안으로 들어갔다.

청년은 이제는 아무도 없는 운동장을 바라보며 소년이 같은 곳을 바라볼 때 까지 기다렸다. 운동장이라고 하기에도 민망한 작은 공간은 흙밖에 없었지만, 그와 수녀님, 그리고 다른 좋은 사람들의 노력으로 아이들이 놀 수 있는 그네와 간단한 놀이기구, 장난감들이 여기저기 놓여있었다. 처음 그네와 시소 등을 설치했을 때 자신을 올려다보던 아이들의 반짝이는 눈을 떠올리며 청년의 얼굴에 부드러운 미소가 떠올랐다. 고개를 돌리자 그를 빤히 보고 있던 소년과 눈이 마주쳤다. 재킷의 온기에 그 작은 몸에 돋아있던 뿔들도 녹아버린 듯 뺨 한 가득 넣어놓았던 심통은 온데간데 없이 까맣고 선한 눈동자만이 그를 보고 있었다.

 

'여기 완전 명당이네. 네가 찾아낸거야?'

 

청년이 재킷을 여며주며 묻자 소년이 고개를 끄덕였다. 청년은 소년의 곱슬머리를 살짝 쓰다듬다가, 그 위에 커다란 손을 얹었다. 위에서 느껴지는 무게에 소년의 고개가 살짝 숙여졌다. 쑥쓰러운 듯 소년이 양 발을 흔들었다. 허공에 늘어뜨린 맨 다리 끝의 작은 발가락이 꼼질거렸다. 이미 서늘한 날씨에 하얗게 질린 발을 본 청년은 작은 머리통 위의 손가락으로 하얀 이마를 톡톡 두드린 후 내려가자, 조용히 속삭였다. 그가 먼저 올라온 길대로 나무 아래로 내려간 뒤 올려다보자, 천천히 눈을 깜빡인 소년이 청년의 옷에 팔을 꿰어넣고는 새끼 원숭이처럼 날렵하게 내려오기 시작했다. 청년의 머리 높이에 있는 나뭇가지에 소년이 발을 딛고 내려다보자, 그는 웃으며 팔을 뻗었다. 소년이 머뭇거리며 어떻게 할까 생각하는 사이, 청년은 잽싸게 소년의 옆구리를 잡아 들어올린 뒤 자신의 어깨에 앉혔다. 소년이 당황해 버둥거리자 어어, 하며 과장된 소리를 내어 얌전히 만든 후, 자신의 어깨 양 옆으로 얹혀진 차가운 다리를 따뜻한 손으로 꼭 잡은 채 고아원 건물로 걸어갔다.

 

'감기 걸리겠다, 발 차가운 거 봐. 들어가면 수녀님이 꿀을 가득 넣은 레몬티를 준비해놓으셨을거야. 그거 먹고 오늘은 실내에만 있는거다? 긴 바지로 갈아입고, 양말도 신고. 응?'

 

청년은 대답 없이 자신의 머리만 붙잡고 있는 소년에 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 웃었다. 문 앞에 도착해 몸을 내려 소년을 내려주자, 등에서 미끄러지듯 내려와 얼른 문고리를 잡은 아이가 청년을 흘끗 돌아보았다.

 

'응.'

 

청년은 소년이 사라진 열린 문 앞에 한동안 벙찐 채 서있다가, 하핫, 하고 터진 웃음에 입가를 가리며 문 안쪽으로 발을 내딛었다. 그건 소년이 몇 달 전 이 곳 고아원에 오게 된 뒤 처음으로 입을 연 날이었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"미사, 이제 내려와야지? 위험해."

 

피터는 걱정스럽게 눈썹을 내려뜨린 채 나무 위에서 웃고 있는 소녀에게서 눈을 떼지 못했다. 윗옷과 바지는 흙이 잔뜩 묻은 채 꾀죄죄하기 그지없는데도, 질끈 묶은 적갈색 머리카락을 흔들거리며 고개를 저은 소녀는 커다란 눈에 장난기를 그득 담고 꺄르륵, 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 웃음이 나오는구나, 남 속타는 건 하나도 모르고.   
피터는 한숨을 내쉬며 불안하게 흔들거리는 소녀를 올려다보았다. 저 조그만 녀석이 저렇게 높은 곳에는 어떻게 올라간건지, 그리고 이게 대체 몇번째 추격전인지 생각하며 이마를 짚는다. 결국 피터가 최대한 불쌍한 표정을 지으며 양팔을 벌리자, 씨익 웃은 소녀가 아니야! 하고 소리친다.

 

"그래그래, 자."

 

피터가 헛웃음을 지으며 뒤를 돌아 어깨를 탁탁 치자, 잽싸게 가지를 타고 내려온 소녀가 피터의 어깨에 덥썩 올라탔다. 배려없는 무자비한 탑승에 휘청했던 피터는 내 팔자야, 하고 우는 소리를 내며 발걸음을 옮겼다. 머리 위에서 소녀가 청량하게 웃는 소리가 들렸다. 승리의 기쁨을 만끽하며 다리를 흔들어 이랴,하는 소리를 낸다. 말 취급이라니, 어처구니가 없지만 이제 소녀를 이길 수 있는 사람은 이 곳에 아무도 없다.

 

"어! 스티브 선생님이다!"

 

저기 수녀님과 이야기하고 있는 한 남자를 제외하고는. 그는 이른바, 그녀의-

 

"스티브한테 갈래! 얼른! 오늘은 꼭 결혼하자고 할거야! 얼른 가아!"

 

-점찍어둔 결혼 상대랄까. 격하게 다리를 버둥거리는 소녀에 피터가 깊은 한숨을 쉬었다. 간다 가, 하며 툴툴대는데 갑자기 소녀의 손이 눈을 가린다. 피터는 갑자기 사라진 시야에 당황해서 그 자리에 멈춰섰다.

 

"얼르은!!얼른 가아!!"

 

"앗, 아니, 미사! 눈! 안 보이잖아, 위험하다고!"

 

"왜 안가아!!!!얼르은!!!"

 

"hey, 잠,잠깐! 안 보인다고, 이 말괄량이야! 손을 치우라니까-"

 

자칫하면 넘어져 소녀를 다치게할지도 모른다는 생각에 겁이 난 피터가 바싹 굳어 소녀의 버둥거림에 흔들리고 있는데, 갑자기 미약한 바람냄새와 함께 소녀의 버둥거림이 멎었다.

 

"미사, 눈을 가리면 피터가 볼 수가 없잖아. 위험해."

 

스르륵 풀린 손에 짓눌렸던 눈을 깜빡인 피터는 겨우 두 뼘 거리에 서있는 스티브를 보고 깜짝 놀랐다. 거짓말처럼 온순해져 부끄러운 듯 피터의 머리카락을 쥐어뜯는 미사를 보고 웃은 스티브는, 바로 그 아래 쥐어뜯긴 머리를 하고 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 피터를 보고 더 커다란 미소를 지었다.

 

"잘 있었어?"

 

"어...네, 네! 언제 오셨어요?"

 

"방금. 안그래도 널 찾고 있었는데 도움이 필요해보이더라고, 아주 많이."

 

스티브가 미사의 머리를 쓰다듬어 준 뒤 그대로 손을 내려 피터의 머리도 부드럽게 문질렀다. 여전히 스티브에게서 나는 바람냄새가 느껴질 정도로 가까운 거리였지만 그는 개의치 않는 듯 다정하게 피터의 머리를 도닥거린 뒤, 피터의 어깨에서 미사를 들어올려 땅에 내린 뒤 소녀의 손을 잡고 건물로 향했다.

 

"들어가자, 춥다. 피터도, 얼른."

 

피터는 미사의 조잘거림을 받아주며 걸어가는 건장한 뒷모습을 바라보면서, 그가 쓰다듬었던 머리를 괜히 한 번 쓸어내렸다. 피터의 귀 끝이 발게져있었다. 음, 바람이 차네. 피터는 코를 한 번 문지른 뒤 두 사람의 뒤를 따라 발걸음을 옮겼다.

 

  
"그러니까, 뭘 하자고?"

 

"내가 엄마, 스티브가 아빠, 피터가 아기야!"

 

"...제발, 미사. 차라리 해리나 제이미를 데려와서-"

 

"안돼! 난 피터같은 아기를 낳고 싶단 말이야!"

 

"무...뭐?"

 

피터는 소녀의 앙칼진 외침에 입을 떡 벌린 채 굳어버렸다. 옆에서 어깨를 떨며 웃는 스티브를 노려보자, 눈물이 고일 정도로 웃고있던 스티브가 웃어서 붉어진 얼굴로 흠, 헛기침을 하더니 뻔뻔하게 연기를 시작했다.

 

"여보, 나 왔어."

 

뭐야, 시작한거야? 나의 동의는? 인권은? 피터는 어이없다는 얼굴로 두 사람을 번갈아 쳐다봤지만, 이미 소꿉놀이의 막을 올린 그들은 저들만의 세계에 빠져있었다. 피터는 체념한 얼굴로 미사가 던져주었던 턱받이를 주섬주섬 맸다. 그걸 본 스티브가 입가를 가리며 웃었다.

 

"오, 여보, 왔어요? 오늘은 늦었네요?"

 

"음, 일이 많아서. 오늘은 별일 없었어?"

 

"괜찮은 하루였어요! 백화점에서 멋진 원피스를 발견했거든요."

 

"그래? 잘됐네. 언제 입으려고?"

 

"제 출산휴가 복귀일이 얼마 안남았잖아요. 회사갈 때 입으면 좋을 것 같아요!"

 

맙소사, 7살짜리가 출산휴가니 복귀니 하는 소리는 어디서 들은거람. 수녀님과 저녁마다 드라마를 그렇게 보더니, 역시 말씀 드려야겠어. 피터는 고개를 절레절레 저으며 두 사람이 장난감으로 알콩달콩 노는 것을 지켜보았다. 퇴근한 남편과 근사한 저녁을 차린다는 설정인지 함께 음식을 만들며 재잘대는 것이 꽤나 즐거워보였다. 하도 남자아이들을 후드려 패고 다녀서 고아원 밖에 나가도 그녀를 건드리는 아이가 없을 정도인 미사는, 스티브 앞에서는 유독 부드럽고 상냥한 아이가 된다. 사실 그런 건 미사만이 아닌 것이, 저쪽에서 스티브를 힐끔거리며 부러운 표정을 하는 여자아이들이 여럿인 것이다. 심지어 미사가 무서워 다가오진 못하고 불쌍한 표정으로 축구공을 안은 채 지켜보고 있는 남자아이들도 있었다. 인기인이란. 피터는 이미 몇 년동안 수없이 봐 온 장면에 눈썹을 들어올렸다.

 

"어머, 벌써 시간이 이렇게 됐네! 이제 자야지, 피터!"

 

"what? 아니, 뭘 했다고 벌써-"

 

"쉿! 피터는 말 하면 안돼! 1살이란 말야!"

 

"........"

  
돌아버리겠군. 피터는 불퉁한 표정으로 마지못해 응애, 하고 대답했다. 만족한 듯 고개를 끄덕인 소녀는 피터를 다짜고짜 제 무릎에 비스듬히 눕히더니 담요를 덮어주고 재우기 시작했다. 스티브는 여전히 웃음이 터질 것 같은 얼굴이었다.

 

"자장자장, 아이 착해."

 

몇 번 가슴께를 토닥이던 소녀는 피터의 이마에 쪽 하고 입맞추더니 스티브에게 고개를 돌렸다.

 

"여보, 저는 먼저 씻어야겠어요. 피터 좀 재워줄래요?"

 

"음? 아, 그래."

 

쟨 대사가 너무 자연스러워. 진짜 드라마 금지시킬거야. 이를 갈던 피터는 미사의 재촉에 다가온 스티브가 저를 무릎으로 끌어당겨 안자 눈을 크게 뜬 채 굳어버렸다. 어느새 피터는 살짝 들려 스티브의 허벅지 위에 앉아 가슴에 기대게 한 모양새가 되어있었다. 웃음기 가득한 얼굴로 스티브가 피터의 가슴을 토닥였다. 심지어 몸을 좌우로 부드럽게 흔들기까지 했다. 피터는 귀까지 새빨게진 채 경악스런 얼굴로 굳어있었다. 씻으러간다던 미사는 두 사람을 지켜보며 매우 만족스러워했다.

 

"아이, 우리 피터 참 사랑스럽지 않아요? 당신을 닮아서 그런가봐요."

 

"크흡...흠, 그런가? 난 당신을 닮았다고 생각했는데."

 

피터가 속으로 티비를 부숴버리는 상상을 하고 있는데, 미사가 무릎걸음으로 다가와 곰인형을 가슴 위에 올려주더니 피터의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

 

"잘 자렴, 우리 아기. 이것 봐, 테디가 너와 함께 있을거야. 자, 테디랑도 굿나잇 인사해야지!"

 

그러더니 '테디'를 들어 피터에게 강제로 입맞춤 시켰다. 피터는 대체 언제까지 참아야 하나 고민하고 있었다.

 

"당신도 굿나잇 인사해야죠, 피터가 기다려요."

 

뭐? 아니, 아니거든? 피터가 눈을 부릅뜨는데, 미사가 하는 양을 웃으며 지켜보고 있던 스티브가 잠시 멈칫했다가 피터를 내려다보며 씩 웃었다. 그리고는 천천히 고개를 내려 피터의 이마에 쪽, 하고 입맞췄다.

 

"Good night, sweetie."

 

피터는 눈을 질끈 감았다. 심장이 입 밖으로 튀어나올 것 같아서 입술도 앙 다물었다. 그의 얼굴은 더이상 빨게지지 못할 것 같았다. 피터의 멍한 귓가에 미사의 걱정스런 목소리가 들렸다.

 

"어머, 피터가 열이 나나봐요! 어떡하면 좋지?!"

 

그리고 반대쪽 귓가에 들린 스티브의 대답에 피터는 기절하고 싶었다. 스티브의 목소리에 웃음기가 가득했다.

 

"그러게, 왜 감기가 걸렸을까? 이젠 혼자서도 옷 잘 챙겨입는 것 같았는데."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
소년은 그 날 저녁 감기에 걸리고 말았다. 가을에 접어든 날씨에 찬 바람이 장애물 하나 없이 불어대는 나무 위에, 그것도 얇은 옷차림과 맨다리로 1시간이 넘게 있었으니 당연한 결과라고 할 수 있었다. 열에 들떠 괴로워하는 소년을 청년은 그 날만은 집으로 돌아가지 않고 밤새 간호했다. 수녀가 자신이 하겠다고 말렸음에도, 응, 이라는 대답을 들은 그는 그렇게 할 수가 없었다. 그는 밤새 소년의 이마 위에 물수건을 바꿔 올려주고, 시간마다 열을 재고, 땀이 난 몸을 닦아주었다. 그는 새벽에야 겨우 열이 내린 소년이 가물가물 잠에 들때가 되서야, 이마에 다정히 입을 맞춰준 뒤 그 옆에서 팔을 베고 잠들었다.

소년은 앓고 난 뒤 며칠 후에야 겨우 수녀에게서 나가놀아도 된다고 허락을 받았다. 청년은 손수 소년의 옷을 갈아입혔다. 누군가 건드리지도 못하게 해 항상 제대로 된 차림도 하지 못한 채였던 소년의 허술한 옷을 벗기고, 도톰한 긴 팔 셔츠와 안감이 들어간 긴 바지를 입혔다. 그가 하얗게 차가워진 발에 양말을 신겨 줄 때에도, 소년은 가만히 그 큰 손이 하는 양을 지켜보았다. 청년은 작은 발을 들어 큰 손으로 감싸 따뜻하게 데운 뒤, 꼼질거리는 발가락을 부드럽게 잡아 양말 안으로 넣어주었다. 발꿈치를 지나 앙상한 발목까지 덮도록 당겨준 뒤 꼼꼼하게 마무리했다. 제 손으로 하나하나 입히는 동안 얌전히 있었던 소년을 기특하게 바라본 청년은, 아이의 머리를 쓰다듬은 뒤 손을 내밀었다.

 

"다음부턴 나갈 때 꼭 이렇게 챙겨입어야해. 알았지? 자, 나가자."

 

소년은 대답하지 않은 채 내밀어진 손에 천천히 제 손을 올려놓았다. 커다랗고 따뜻한 손에 이끌려 찬기운이 가득한 바깥으로 나간 소년은 그 이후로 다시는 아픈 적이 없었다. 소년이 몸이 자라고 그 곳에 적응할 때까지, 청년이 매번 소년을 쫓아다니며 옷을 챙겨입혀야했기 때문이다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*짧게 끊으려하니 글이 억지스러워지는....ㅠ


End file.
